<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting dirty in the bathhouse by SirTysonius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350899">Getting dirty in the bathhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTysonius/pseuds/SirTysonius'>SirTysonius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTysonius/pseuds/SirTysonius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus, after another unsuccessful escape attempt, journeys to the House of Hades' bathhouse for a relaxing soak but keeps finding it occupied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There's no need to be so furious about us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set before any romance attempts with Megaera.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house of Hades stood dark and quiet, and all of its denizens long gone to bed. All except a certain prince, who despite the late hour, was currently disrobing and preparing to enjoy the house’s newest installment. A dozen brass braziers set around the room illuminated the red and grey mosaic tiles, as fitting in the chthonic style. </p>
<p>There was a sharp hiss and burst of steam as Zagreus dipped a foot into the clear water of the bath, easily large enough to fit a dozen patrons, before the rest of his body followed. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” he sighed, wading towards the centre and deepest area of the bath and slipping down into the water until only his head remained above. For several minutes the prince simply floated motionlessly, letting the water that was heated by some unknown means, soothe his weary body. A short while later, Zagreus moved away from the centre and made his way to the seated area that encircled the bath. </p>
<p>“I have to hand it to those contractors,” the son of Hades mused aloud as he reclined at the seated edge, his voice echoing throughout the tiled room of the bathhouse. “I’ll take a nice hot soak in mortal water over the Styx pool any day.” </p>
<p>A twinge of phantom pain flashed across the small of his back as the thought of that blood red pool sent Zagreus’ mind racing back to his last escape attempt. “Damn that Theseus,” he cursed, slapping at the water in frustration. “What kind of hero cheap-shots a man in the back when he’s busy dealing with an axe-wielding bull?” </p>
<p>“Oh, is that the sound of Zagreus complaining I hear?” A voice called out, its owner hidden behind a veil of steam. “And I thought I’d finally have this place to myself this late at night.” </p>
<p>The prince snapped out of his rivière and scrambled to hide behind the nearest edge, watching the silhouette come closer. “Meg, fair warning I’ll have you know I’m not wearing any clothes at the moment.” And as the fury pierced the veil, it suddenly dawned on him that what he said was very stupid. </p>
<p>“Of course you’re not, you idiot” Meagera replied, her own thought process apparently perfectly aligning with the prince’s. “What kind of moron takes a bath with clothes on?” </p>
<p>“Always the charmer, our Meg,” the prince grumbled. Though any further insult he attempted to produce quickly fell away as the fury sister emerged fully naked through the steam, shimmering firelight reflecting off her pale blue skin. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at the gaping Zagreus. “Charming enough to render you into a gawking simpleton,” she said, jutting a hip out to pose before him, her breasts bouncing slightly at the action. “I must say I always preferred you like that. You always had a way of ruining things when you spoke.” </p>
<p>With a shake of his head, Zagreus forced himself to turn away and face the empty wall behind him. “Why are you here, Meg? I just wanted a little alone time.” </p>
<p>“And you can have it, just pretend I’m not here. Gods know I’ll be doing the same.” He felt the slight ripple in the water as the fury slipped into the bath beside him before pushing off to the other end, her one wing lazily paddling across the surface before she situated herself on the seated edge. </p>
<p>Despite her suggestion, Zagreus knew it was impossible to ignore her, not when she was sitting right there on the opposite side of the bath. He knew he shouldn’t, but his eyes were drawn to those dark blue rings of her breasts, water-slickened and shimmering areolas, and her nipples submerging and breaking the surface with every inhale and exhale she took. Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself hardening at the remembrance of passionate embraces with the fury past. </p>
<p>He sunk his fingernails into his palm. No, that relationship was over now. He had to keep focused on his goal. “You never said why you were here this late, didn’t you and your sisters have the bath earlier this evening?” </p>
<p>He was forcing himself not to look, but he could certainly imagine Meg’s breasts breaching the surface of the water as he heard her heave a weary sigh. “Do you have any idea how chaotic a bath is with those two? It is honestly more relaxing getting rammed through with your sword then trying to get Tisiphone to wash her hair.” </p>
<p>‘Dammit, Meg, does everything have to be suggestive with you?’ Thought Zagreus, his willpower steadily being overpowered by Megaera’s intoxicating presence. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for the prince, the punisher of infidelity was all too aware of the influence she had, why not make him suffer a little more? “I thought it would be nice to simply be able to relax and lounge around naked alone while no one was here, or that was my reasoning before finding you in here.” Her pink lips curled into a smile as she watched Zagreus do his absolute best to try and hide his very obvious erection in the clear water below.  </p>
<p>“And besides, this mortal water is just too good to pass up. I heard from Dusa that it’s simply the best to keep your skin taut and firm.” She stood up, allowing Zagreus to behold her entire water-slickened body under the guise of doing a few stretches. If she had to share with Zagreus, she was going to make him suffer. </p>
<p>If the suddenly bubbling water near Zagreus’ feet was any indication, it was working all too well. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll certainly take this over the Styx pool any day,” said the prince, he turned around to rest his arms and head on the lip of the bath; anything was worth trying to avoid the downright painful teasing of the fury. “You’ve sent me there a few a few times, I’ve sent you there a whole heap of times! I think I’ve lost count now.”  </p>
<p>Cruel a jab as it was, he had to smile at the sound of the splash as the fury suddenly shot back down into the water. His victory as sweet as any pomegranate. ‘No more teasing from you now, Meg.’  </p>
<p>“That was uncalled for, Zagreus,” said the fury. </p>
<p>Suddenly his victory tasted like ash. He slowly turned around to face her. “Look, Meg, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” </p>
<p>The water around him suddenly surged as Meg’s wing gave a mighty flap, propelling the fury directly in front of the stunned prince. She towered above him, legs either side of the prince as he remained seated. Zagreus slowly lowered his sight from the furious countenance across her face to look directly in front of him. His eyesight became hyper-focused, able to count the individual beads of water dappled across her smooth vagina. </p>
<p>“That mouth of yours is always getting you on my bad side, Zagreus.” Hooking a leg over the prince’s shoulder, Megaera grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head forward. “It’s time to put it to good use.” </p>
<p>At first Zagreus was so shocked at the sudden turn of events that he tried to pull his head away, but the strong legs of the fury digging into the small of his back and the iron grip she had on his hair kept his head well and truly in place. And as the fury suddenly thrust her pelvis forward and began grinding her mound across his lips, soon the prince’s own lustful instincts took over and he opened his mouth. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” the fury sighed, her cheeks blushes a pale lavender as she felt the prince’s tongue begin rhythmically exploring her vagina. She changed her pace slightly to better accommodate the prince’s tongue motions, though this would be the last act of kindness she would afford him this night. “That mouth of yours was only good for one thing, and it certainly isn’t talking.” </p>
<p>Zagreus suddenly stopped licking and tried to give a muffled response, but Megaera yanked his hair further forward. “What did I just say about you talking? Now get back to eating.” She emphasized the point by thrusting her pelvis further still. </p>
<p>Too wrapped up in her own pleasure, Megarea suddenly gasped as she felt Zagreus’ strong hands grip either buttcheek, pushing her closer towards him as his tongue reached her innermost areas. She let go of his hair and had to brace her hands against the edge of the bath as waves of pleasure rolled over her. The prince continued to eat her out, his newfound freedom enabling him to pullback slightly and give him allowance to focus solely on her clitoris, his tongue rapidly running over and over the bundle of nerves, circling it with an increased fervor. The fury’s heel dug deep against Zagreus’ back as his continued ministrations upon her clit sent her whole body shuddering as she climaxed over him. She leaned forward, using Zagreus as support as additional waves of pleasure took her balance from her. </p>
<p>“Gods, why are you so good at that!?” Megaera exclaimed breathlessly, her body twitching over and over from the last of the effects of his exceptional oral skills. Eventually her senses returned to her and she noticed the prince’s hand still cradling her buttcheeks. “I don’t seem to recall telling you you were allowed to use your hands.” </p>
<p>Zagreus would never learn how she was able to control her whip, but like magic the weapon suddenly appeared in her hand. With a quick flick of her wrist, the whip’s lash coiled itself around Zagreus’ wrists and arms all the way down to his elbows and he suddenly found himself heaved backwards out of the water. </p>
<p>‘Suddenly I feel bad for all those fishies I’ve caught,’ the prince mused to himself. </p>
<p>“Well well, what do we have here?” Megarea stepped over the restrained body of Zagreus and squatted down, her love juice slickened vagina shimmering in the firelight before the prince’s eyes. Before he could enjoy the view more though, he suddenly shivered as the fury ran an open hand across his engorged manhood. “By all rights, I should leave you tied up and desperate to cum for the rest of the night.” She emphasized the point by lightly stroking his throbbing cock, firm enough elicit a reaction, but not so much that Zagreus could derive any pleasure from it. “But seeing how it’s Dusa who cleans up in the morning and I don’t want to scare the poor girl with a sight such as that, I guess you’ll just have to count yourself extremely lucky with what I’m about you to do.” He gave a small yelp as she suddenly flicked the sensitive head of his cock before taking it in hand and pumping rhythmically. </p>
<p>The ripples of pleasure hitting Zagreus from Megarea’s ministrations upon his cock and the sight of her bare sex hypnotically bouncing up and down before his face was both akin to pleasure and torture. He yearned to taste her sweetness once again, so close yet so out of reach, and with her free hand weighing down his hip he could not find the strength to thrust up in time with her pumping. He struggled against the fury’s restraints, desperate to free himself, but it was to no avail. Despite being the only one receiving any sort of sexual attention, Zagreus was surprised to hear Meg’s breaths growing shallower and shallower, and he watched a bead of the fury’s love juice pool at the tip of her clit before it fell upon his chest. </p>
<p>“Meg,” Zagrues finally spoke, “I’m sorry for what I said. I know how important your job is to you, and I took it lightly. I promise that will never happen again.”</p>
<p>The rythmic pumping suddenly stopped and the bouncing hips of the fury came to a halt. </p>
<p>“Meg?” </p>
<p>“Damn you, Zagreus,” she whispered, barely audible to the prince. He could see from behind her body start to shake. “Just...just damn you. How do you always know just the right thing to say at the worst<br/>
possible time?” </p>
<p>And with that her body shifted forward, giving the prince no time to react as he suddenly found himself deep within the fury, taken all the way down to the hilt. Still pinned down, Zagreus’ whole body spasmed as Meg’s inner walls tightened around his cock, with each thrust her grip suddenly growing tighter and tighter. After a few minutes of both of them breathily grunting and sighing away, Zagreus could feel Meg’s body begin to tremble above him as another orgasm took hold of her. That, plus all her earlier actions leading up to this moment sent his over the edge as he suddenly felt like every nerve was alight with pleasure. </p>
<p>“Meg,” he breathed, “I’m about to-” </p>
<p>And before he could even finish, the fury slid up and off his twitching, bulging, throbbing manhood and she moved to take the head of his cock in her mouth, rapidly stroking the length of the shaft still slick with her love juices. That sight was just too much for the prince and he finally gave in to his pleasure, his back arching as he erupted into the fury’s mouth. She must have been slightly taken aback by the sheer volume, though instead of recoiling, she formed an even tighter seal against Zagreus’ cock, his stiff rod throbbing as he continued to fill her mouth, pump after pump. Eventually his hips dropped back down and he rested his behind on the tiles below. As his ejaculation subsided, he felt the binding whip of Megaera loosen and his arms were free once more. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much in my life,” the prince said, half-laugh, half-panting. “I’m surprised you managed to keep it all in there, I can’t remember the last time you let me finish in your mouth.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be surprised, Zagreus,” the fury’s voice suddenly sounded cold and emotionless to the prince, taking him aback. “Like I said, Dusa cleans this place in the morning. The last thing I want is for her to find a big sticky prince load on the tiles.” </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Zagreus turned away, suddenly abashed and unable to look at the blue woman before him. “So what happens now?” </p>
<p>With a flick of her wrist, Megaera collected her whip and began walking towards the exit of the bathhouse. ‘Now we go back to what we were before. You try and escape, and I try and stop you.’ </p>
<p>‘You know that’s not what I meant, Meg,’ Zagreus snapped back.</p>
<p>‘I’ll see you around, Zagreus,’ and with that, she was gone, disappearing through the veil of steam just as she entered. </p>
<p>As for Zagreus, he turned and looked back at the pool, suddenly feeling rather cold despite the heat, and definitely in no mood to take a bath for a long while now. He heaved a weary sigh. “By the gods that woman frustrates me,” Zagreus made to stand up himself, working the pins and needles out of his legs before he himself made for the bath’s exit. “I guess it’s time I start making things right with her. I wonder if she’d appreciate it if I get her a gift or two?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two bros chilling in the hot tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus heaved a weary sigh as he undid the clasp of this tunic. “Here’s to another ultimately fruitless midnight escape.” The rest of his clothes fell to the tiled floor in a haphazard pile. “At least the bathhouse is always open.”  </p>
<p>There was a slight hiss with every step he took, the fiery feet of the prince vaporising any condensation across the tiles. He stopped abruptly though, as the once familiar scene of the giant bath seemed slightly askew. </p>
<p>‘I don’t remember asking the contractors for a change,’ Zagreus mused, surveilling the steamy room before him. The usual vibrant red flames of the braziers were gone, replaced with soft, pale purple ones. Despite the heat of the bathroom remaining unchanged from its norm, those flames seemed to make the whole room seem slightly colder. ‘I only know one person who would use those flames in a bath.’ </p>
<p>“Looks like I’m approaching Death this time,’ Zagreus loudly announced as he moved towards the edge of the bath, the steamy veil pulled away to reveal a lone occupant already inside, his white hair hanging limp and wet down his head. </p>
<p>“Hello, Zagreus,” Thanatos, the god of death, replied. He sat at the far side of the pool, his elbows propped up against the edge and his bare chest on display above the water. “I must admit I’m somewhat surprised to find you here this late.” </p>
<p>“Nothing better to get that smell of Styx off my body before bed.” The prince let loose a joyous sigh as he slipped into the pool. He headed straight to the deepest part at the centre and submerging himself till only his head remained. </p>
<p>“Another violent end I take it?” Thanatos cracked a single eye open, surveilling the prince as he bobbed about. “Who got you this time?” </p>
<p>The once content expression on Zagreus’ countenance suddenly soured. “That cocking Hydra of all things! You’d think I’d remember how many heads it had. I’ve certainly smashed them enough.” </p>
<p>That was certainly a surprise to the god of death. He fixed both eyes upon the pouting prince. “I can’t remember the last time you died in Asphodel, Zagreus. You usually make it to Elysium, if not the further.” </p>
<p>Zagreus sunk slightly down further and bubbles erupted as he breathed out underwater. With a wide stroke he glided towards the edge of the bath, sitting down besides the reaper. “I would have gotten further if Meg hadn’t smacked me up and down Tartarus beforehand.” He splashed at the water in front of him. “I swear, ever since we made up, she’s suddenly gotten a lot stronger. Either that or she’s been holding back this entire time. And here I thought Alecto was the most savage of the three.” </p>
<p>Thanatos shifted slightly. “So things have been better between you two then?” </p>
<p>“A lot better, thanks” the prince replied. “But like I said, she seems to be taking that as a sign to go at me even harder.” </p>
<p>Thanatos gave a soft chuckle and nudged his friend’s shoulder with his own. “Maybe you just bring out the savageness in others, Zagreus. The gods know I’ve been getting a lot more excited about beating on those fallen souls when I meet you out there.” </p>
<p>The prince nudged the handsome reaper back with his own shoulder. “Well I certainly could have used your help back on that last attempt. Might have actually made it past that Hydra if I had another Centaur Heart or two.” </p>
<p>“My apologies, the human realm has been keeping me busy as of late. I only just got back a short while ago.” </p>
<p>“Well that explains why I found you in here so late.” The prince paused, turning to give the air a few short sniffs. “Than, I’ve been meaning to ask, what is that strange scent in the air? I’ve never smelt anything like it before.” </p>
<p>“It’s called Lavender,” Thanatos turned and reached for a small wicker container behind him. He returned to his seated position and passed a small purple vial to the prince. “It’s a flowering plant from the mortal realm. You heat the oil here over a fire and breath in the vapor. It helps with relaxation and soothing a tired body.” </p>
<p>“Lavender, huh?” The prince mused softly as he examined the vial. “How did you get this? I certainly can’t imagine you popping down and asking one of those mortals for a vial or two.” </p>
<p>The god of death blushed slightly and turned away bashfully. “I...I asked Aphrodite to get me a bottle or two of it. Her worshippers leave them as offerings to her.” </p>
<p>A sly grin appeared of the prince’s face. “And what is the goddess of love and sex doing with this oil then? Unless she’s been moonlighting as the goddess of relaxation as well.” </p>
<p>The prince’s playful question seemed to be having the desired affect. The reaper’s pale skin was turning a healthy pink as the blush across his face grew even larger. “The mortals also use it for relaxation, usually before they engage in their own sexual practices.” </p>
<p>“Mystery solved then,’ Zagreus exclaimed. He spun and leaned across the edge of the bath to return the vial to the small basket behind the two. “I wonder what else you have in here.” </p>
<p>Thanatos, despite his earlier shyness, couldn’t help but eye the prince’s form as he was bent over the edge of the bath. His lean, muscular body, brought about by years of training under the spectre Achilles, beaded with droplets of water and they traced their way down the prince’s behind and legs before returning to the water below. He turned away again as Zagrues moved to sit down once again. </p>
<p>“Nothing but the lavender I’m afraid,’ The prince exclaimed. That sly smile continued as he turned to the god of death. “So what else have you and Aphrodite been discussing? Or is just about what mortals use for sex?”  </p>
<p>“Zagreus,” Thanatos began. His usual instinct of looking down in situation worked against him as he suddenly found himself staring directly down at the prince’s crotch, and the fully erect member standing proudly between his legs. </p>
<p>Zagreus turned from the rapidly blushing face of Thanatos and followed his line of sight. He gave the reaper a small laugh “Well I guess you weren’t kidding about this lavender stuff. It certainly seems to be doing wonders for me.” He moved a hand and rested it upon Thanatos’ thigh. “And it looks like I’m not the only one.” </p>
<p>Thanatos’ eyes flicked away from the prince’s member to his own. There it stood, mighty and full, dangerously close to the prince’s hand running slowly up and down his thigh. “Zagreus,” he repeated, far more breathily than the first time. </p>
<p>“Than,” the prince replied softly, moving his hand from the reaper’s thigh to his chin and turning it slightly. He leaned in, lips brushing lightly against the god of death’s own, and his hand fell away to settle on the other man’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Half expecting him to shy away, Zagreus was pleasantly surprised as Thanatos instead pushed against him, and even more surprised as he felt the death god’s lip part slightly and his tongue to brush against his lips. Hardly one to deny such an offer, the prince opened his mouth slightly, giving the death god’s tongue access he so strongly craved. It was even more surprising to Zagreus as Thanatos suddenly pitched his body forwards, spinning on the spot slightly and settling down with his knees upon the seated edge of the bath, straddled either side of the prince.  </p>
<p>Zagreus suddenly broke their kiss and gave a slight chuckle. “Well I guess we’re done with the relaxing part.” His hands moved towards Thanatos’ hips before sliding down even further and cupping his rear. He gave a quick gasp of surprise and pleasure as he suddenly felt the god of death’s hand reach down and grip his member firmly. </p>
<p>“You guess correctly,” the reaper replied before leaning back in for a kiss. </p>
<p>They continued making out for several minutes, Thanatos rhythmically pumping Zagreus’ member as their tongues intertwined. This time it was Thanatos to break their kiss, releasing his hold on the prince’s erection. It was only for moment though as he shifted his body slightly and Zagreus felt as the god of death’s engorged member sliding up against his own. </p>
<p>“Well, this is certainly new,” Zagreus breathed through a ripple of pleasure. Thanatos’ hand suddenly returned, this time encasing both of their throbbing cocks. Zagreus couldn’t help but release a stilted gasp as Thanatos suddenly began thrusting up and down against the prince. </p>
<p>“Than,” he began, only to falter as a bolt of electricity rocked his body. Instead of returning to kissing the prince’s lips, Thanatos’s mouth clamped down on Zagreus’ collarbone as his other hand gripped the back of his head. For a rare moment in his life, Zagreus was at a loss for words and simply succumbed to the pleasure of his partner’s ministrations. </p>
<p>So lost in his own world of swirling pleasure, Zagreus was suddenly left cold as Thanatos ceased all actions, pushing away from the prince. ‘Wha..?” </p>
<p>Thanatos actually gave Zagreus a sly smile. “I could feel you getting close, Zagreus. If I had continued you wouldn’t have lasted much longer. Besides, I have other things in mind for you.” </p>
<p>Despite how desperately he had wanted the death god to continue up to the point of climax, Zagreus felt the slow trickle of his senses returning and he gave a nod of agreement. “So what, pray tell, do you have in mind for me?” </p>
<p>“Something that puts that mouth of yours to good use,’ Thanatos replied as he moved towards the edge of the bath. </p>
<p>Zagreus gave a small click of annoyance. ‘Why does everyone keep saying that?’ Whatever frustration he felt evaporated in a second as he watched his friend sidle up and out of the bath, settling down just past the edge and prostrating himself across the slick tiles, giving Zagreus a full view of his raised behind and still fully erect member.  </p>
<p>“Right, putting my mouth to good use,” the prince chuckled as he moved to kneel on the seated edge of the bath. </p>
<p>This time it was Thanatos who gave a yelp of surprise as he felt the strong hands of his friend forcefully grip his butt cheeks, massaging the firm yet supple flesh for a moment before pulling them slightly apart. His yelp of surprise was soon followed by a sharp inhale of pleasure as Zagreus’ tongue brushed across his puckered hole. </p>
<p>For several minutes Zagreus attended to him, his tongue gently but firmly massaging the sensitive area. Thanatos found himself short of breath and his hands balled into tight fists as wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body, every nerve alight. Things only got more intense as Zagreus was no longer content with just attending to the sensitive area outside. The god of death gave a small cry and pitched slightly forward as he felt Zagreus’ tongue enter inside him. He didn’t move far though as Zagreus’ hands gripped him roughly by his thighs and dragged him back, giving the prince even deeper access. </p>
<p>“Much better use of your mouth,” Than sighed contently, moving to prop himself up on his hands. His cock continued to twitch below, a bead of precum slowly dribbling its way down towards the tiled floor. </p>
<p>So lost in his own pleasure was Thanatos that he didn’t even register the sound of splashing water or the change in angle of Zagreus’ tongue inside him until suddenly it was gone, only to be replaced seconds later by the prince’s throbbing cock. Thanatos was keenly aware of the intense heat radiating off the head of Zagreus’ member as it settled against the sensitive area between his cheeks. Slickened and pliable from the prince’s earlier efforts, the god of death had no trouble whatsoever shifted backwards and taking the head of the cock inside.  </p>
<p>Both men gave a gasp of pleasure and their bodies shuddered in unison as Zagreus slowly slid deeper in. Taking the initiative, Thanatos shifted his legs back slightly and he hooked his feet over the edge of the pool, this gave him a bit of a better brace as he began to pump his hips up and down the entire length of Zagreus’ member. Soon he found a comfortable rhythm to settle into once again and was more than happy to loose himself in the pleasure. </p>
<p>The spell was broken after a few minutes though as Zagreus gripped the death god by the hips and began to increase the pace. “Than,” he huffed, his grip growing stronger. </p>
<p>Thanatos could only chuckle. “Alright, you baby, you can fuck me as hard as you want.” </p>
<p>“You’re the best,” the prince replied, sliding his hands forward to grab onto his partner’s shoulders. And like a man possessed he slammed his hips forwards, plunging his entire member deep within his partner. </p>
<p>The action certainly knocked the wind out of Thanatos. The prince’s grip and the explosion of intense pleasure within him sent his back arching down, giving Zagreus even easier allowance to fuck him senseless. Than’s own cock bounced up and down at the intense pace, slapping against his stomach as a further stream of precum was flung across the tiles below. </p>
<p>And fuck him senseless it did, Thanatos’s mind went completely blank, nothing more than a torrent of swirling pleasure, a lightning storm of pleasure over an ocean of maddening delight. It was made even more intense as he suddenly felt Zagreus’ mouth bite down on his collar, no doubt some sort of subconscious revenge for his own bite earlier one. That and the intense fucking was all too much for Thanatos. The torrent of pleasure inside of him burst forth into the physical world and manifested itself as rope after rope of ejaculation, plastering the tiles around him in sticky seed. It was so powerful a climax that it even managed to hit his wrists and hands, not that he noticed. </p>
<p>The time between his own climax and his partners was blissfully short as Zagreus suddenly pulled out and stroked himself to completion. Hot streams of sticky cum landed across the back of the now collapsed body of Thanatos, the white liquid clearly defined against the god of death’s grey skin. </p>
<p>“You just had to make an absolute mess, didn’t you?” Thanatos said, not bothering to move from his collapsed state. He heard the wet slap of Zagreus’ body falling to the tiles beside him. “Dusa’s going to be furious with you.” </p>
<p>“I’ll clean it up before she gets here,” the prince said breathlessly, his chest rising and falling just as wildly as his partner’s beside him. </p>
<p>Thanatos found enough energy to slide across the tiles right up against Zagreus. “In a minute or two,” he proposed, right before leaning in for a kiss. </p>
<p>“A minute or two,” Zagreus agreed, returning the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clean up on aisle 3-way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubbles erupted out of the Pool of Styx, given creation from the assortment of frustrated screams and swears emanating from the Prince of the Underworld. The bubbles gurgled and popped, heralding the inevitable return of Zagreus as his spiky black hair pierced the surface. </p><p>“A rat!” The prince exclaimed indignantly as he stepped forth out of the pool of red water. “I finally find that blasted Satyr sack, but no! I just had to get greedy and pick up one last boon! And who’s waiting for me at the end? That squeaking little nightmare himself!” </p><p>Shaking the last of the Styx water from his body, Zagreus stomped his way down the foyer. He passed, as he has numerous, numerous times before, the lord of sleep and somewhat-competent keeper of newly arrived shades. His frustration subsided a little as he beheld Sleep Incarnate doing what he did best. </p><p>“At least you’re happy here, Mate” Zagreus sighed, moving on from his friend’s sleeping form. “You enjoy that lounge, alright.” </p><p>The prince continued along the now empty hallway, completely vacant of any spirits or shades. ‘Guess I was at it for a pretty long time.’ He stood before the door to his bedroom, hesitating to go in. ‘I really should get a decent rest before trying again.’ A small blush crept across his face and a wicked smile followed shortly after, ‘But a bath before bed is also really important. Especially consider what happened the last two times I visited round about this hour.’ </p><p>As if possessed by Hermes himself, Zagreus bolted through the House of Hades and made his way to the bath chambers. In one swift action, his clothes and armour fell from his pale as ash body and he leapt into the very center of the colossal bath with a mighty splash. </p><p>‘And now we wait,’ Zagreus thought to himself as he breached the surface and paddled his way to the edge of the pool and settled on the seated section. ‘A good ravaging by Meg is just in order, or maybe Than and his tight little bubble butt is in the mood for a good ravaging himself?’ </p><p>After an hour of waiting, it was clear to the prince that it seemed no ravaging of any kind would be taking place. </p><p>“Alright, enough of this.” With a somewhat more dejected splash than when he entered, Zagreus hopped out of the bath and grabbed a nearby towel.  “This whole night has been a huge disappointment, seems only fitting to end on the same note.” </p><p>But as Zagreus stomped towards the exit of the bath and into the dressing area, he paused from tying his towel around his waist as he suddenly heard voices. </p><p>“Come on, Than,” the unmistakable voice of the Fury Megaera could be heard from around the corner, “If we wait any longer he’s going to up and-Oh!” </p><p>Zagreus eye’s widened as he heard Megaera give a sharp cry. Had it been one of pain of anger, he would have bolted around the corner in a half a second. No, this was a cry he was all too familiar with, a cry he usually hears just as he enters her. Curious, he peaked around the corner. </p><p>There, up against the tiled wall, stood the fury of betrayal currently breathing hard and biting her lower lip. She was dressed in nothing but a bright white bath towel identical to his own, tucked up around her breasts and seductively outlining her frame. The towel, however, parted easily for Thanatos’ right hand and was hidden underneath from the wrist down. </p><p>‘Well this is certainly unexpected,’ Zagreus thought as he continued to watch from his hidden vantage spot. ‘I know Meg and Than were always good friends, but I never thought they had this sort of relationship with each other.’ </p><p>“Gods, you’re the worst,” Megaera gasped as Thanatos’s hand moved rhythmically underneath her towel.  </p><p>“Well if you’re not appreciative I guess I’ll just stop,” Thanatos replied, pulling his hand away. This came to quite the shock of both Megaera and Zagreus. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” Grasping his forearm with both hands, Megaera shoved his hand back under his towel. </p><p>“You know that’s not how this works.” Despite the demanding fury before him, Thanatos remained ever cool and collected. “You’re going to have to ask like a good girl if you want me to continue.” </p><p>‘Farewell, Thanatos mate,’ Zagreus closed his eye and held up a hand in short prayer. ‘May your ironic death be swift.’ </p><p>But instead of a bloodcurdling scream and the rending of flesh, Zagreus heard only a somewhat indignant huff from the fury sister. Releasing her grip on Thanatos’ right wrist, she instead moved them to caress his other hand and bring it up to her face. </p><p>“Please, Than,’ she purred, nuzzling against his open hand. “Please let me finish. You know how I like it.” </p><p>“Very well,” Thanatos replied. He took one powerful step forward. His left hand, which the fury sister cradled, moved with lightning speed and gripped her throat. With equal deftness, the death god’s right hand tore away her towel, leaving her totally naked, before snaking downwards. Megaera gave a strangled gasp of elation Thanatos inserted two fingers into her slickened pussy. </p><p>‘What is going on?’ Zagreus dared to peak further around the corner to get a better a view. His towel parted slightly as his erection peaked through the folds. ‘It’s like they’ve switched personalities, I’ve never seen either like this before.’ </p><p>There was no risk of Megaera spotting Zagreus now as her eyes rolled upwards, completely lost in her own ecstasy. Her back arched as she pushed her hips further into Thanatos’ pumping fingers. “Fuuuuuuck,” she moaned out breathlessly. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” Thanatos’ ever calm voice was tinged with a hint of arrogant teasing. “But if you want me to send you over the edge, you’re going to have to beg me for it.” </p><p>“Pleeeeease,” Megaera croaked through the chokehold, her back arching even more and her hands pressed against the wall to brace her shaky stance. </p><p>Instead of complying, Thanatos slowed down the pace of his pumping fingers. “Oh I think you can do better. Now what do want?” </p><p>“To cum.” </p><p>“Come from what?” </p><p>“Cum from you.” </p><p>“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” His right hand dropped as he removed the fingers inside of her. “Or I might just leave you on the edge like this.” </p><p>The fury sister’s eyes snapped down into sharp focus, boring down on the death god. That look that could send shades into a sobbing mess was instead met with an confident smirk. “I’m waiting, Megaera.” </p><p>“Fuck me with your fingers, Than. Fuck me until I’ve cum all over your hand and I’m a twitching, quivering mess on the floor in a puddle of my own juices.” </p><p>‘Oh, I am definitely in the wrong House of Hades,’ Zagreus thought as Meg’s words reached his ears. He couldn’t deny, however, just how aroused he was at the sound of the fury sister talking so dirty like that. He wanted nothing more than to join the two, though he was certain his sudden involvement would kill the mood. </p><p>“I love it when you’re so honest with yourself. Very well then, I shall grant you your wish.” Megaera gave a sudden gasp of pleasure as Thanatos tightened his grip on her throat, his thumb pressing down on her windpipe, as he once again slipped his fingers inside her and began pumping away at a furious pace. </p><p>“Oh, fuck meeeee,” Megaera could barely get the words out as the tiles against her hands formed twin spiderwebs of thin cracks from the sheer force she was pressing on them.  </p><p>Unfortunately from his hidden spot, Zagreus couldn’t see exactly what Thanatos was doing, but whatever it was it had the fury sister thrashing about with eyes rolled up into the back of her head and biting down on her lower lip. This continued for thirty more seconds until Megaera gave a sudden strained squeal and her whole body convulsed. Zagreus stood there mouth agape as Thanatos pulled his hand away from her bucking pelvis as a stream of liquid burst forth from her pussy like a geyser. The stream hit Thanatos’ open hand and the juices went in all directions. And as the stream of Megaera’s squirting subsided after a few seconds, the fury of betrayal proved herself true to her word. She slid down the wall as Thanatos released his hold on her throat and she fell into the puddle that had collected on the tiles below, twitching every so often from the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm. </p><p>Thanatos, his open hand drenched in the fury’s juices, presented it before the panting woman. She looked up and opened her mouth, letting some of the liquid that had collected at the tip of his middle finger to drip down onto her tongue. “Well, I hope you’re not too worn out to continue. Zagreus will have to wait just a little longer I think.” And with the same deftness that left the fury sister naked, Thanatos removed his own towel, revealing his semi-erect penis to both Megaera and the hidden Zagreus. </p><p>‘He’s still only at half-mast after all that?’ Zagreus noted, keenly aware of his own throbbing cock, so hard it almost hurt. ‘I guess that’s Than for you. He’s got the most amazing control of his emotions.’ </p><p>Megaera had only just managed to catch her breath as Thanatos took a step forward. He reached down, slathering his still semi-erect cock with the remainder of her love juices. “I know how much you love the taste of yourself, especially when presented to you in such a way.” </p><p>The fury smiled and gave a soft chuckle. “I hate how well you know me. Now come here.” And with that she moved to kneel before the death god properly. Her hands placed firmly on his buttocks, she brought him in even closer and opened her mouth. </p><p>‘There’s the Than I know,’ Zagreus smiled as his usually stoic friend gave a short hiss through clenched teeth as Megaera’s tongue lightly flicked the tip of his cock.  </p><p>His once semi-erected member now stood and full attention as the fury sister tended to it softly, placing gentle kisses upon it and licking it from base to tip.  Her right hand moved to grip his shaft and she began to slowly pump his cock as her head moved down and she began to softly suck his testicles. She released his cock and ran her open palm up and down his twitching member, before pulling away and licking her palm, all the while maintaining eye contact. “You’re right, Thanatos, I love the way I taste. Especially with you mixed in,’ she said with a smirk. </p><p>“Then you won’t mind having all you can take,’ Thanatos replied.  </p><p>Grabbing the base of her ponytail, Thanatos yanked her head forward and plunged his manhood straight into her open mouth. Soon he kept a steady rhythm of pulling her head forward and thrusting his hips to meet her. </p><p>‘Gods, Than, you can be just as savage as Meg when you want to be,’ thought Zagreus as he watched on. He must have been leaning a little too far out perhaps, as suddenly Thanatos turned his head to lock eyes with the prince.  </p><p>Zagreus was just about to speak when Thanatos brought a single finger up to his lips. And as Zagreus nodded in understanding, the god of death beckoned him over and so he did, his own towel dropping to the tiled floor.  </p><p>Megaera, her eyes closed and currently busy attending to Thanatos’ hard cock plunging in and out of her mouth, was completely unaware of Zagreus silently padding his way towards his two lovers to stand beside Thanatos. The two men wrapped an arm around the other at the waist and shared a kissed. It was only until the death god finally pulled her away by her ponytail did she look up to find not one, but two equally hard cocks before her. </p><p>“Well well well, look who finally decided to show up,” she said, wiping away the saliva from her lips with the forearm. The prince gave a small wince as she suddenly gripped his cock and squeezed “And here I though Thanatos and I were going to just leave you with this painful looking thing.” </p><p>“Well if you’re planning on taking it with you you’ve certainly got the chance,” Zagreus replied, “Easy now, that’s my cock, not your whip.” </p><p>“Unlike my whip, your cock can’t take nearly as much punishment.” She emphasized her point by giving it another squeeze. </p><p>“Play nice, you two,” Thanatos interjected as he released his hold on the fury’s hair. “Megaera, I think Zagreus deserves a little tenderness after that little remark. Or are you done being a good girl?” </p><p>“Tch,” Megaera turned away with a click of her teeth, before giving a short sigh and turning back. “Count yourself lucky, Zagreus, that Than got me so worked up.” And with that, she released his cock from her hold and ran her tongue down the length of his member. </p><p>A shiver ran down Zagreus’ spine and he shuddered at the erotic sensation. “Oof, she’s got that magic touch as always.” </p><p>“She certainly does,” Thanatos replied, watching as the fury moved to take his purple mushroom tip into her mouth, her lips protruding out ever so slightly as she swirled it around his head. “I should probably be taking notes later for when I’m down there next.” </p><p>“If anything, Than, I should be the one taking notes,” said the prince, nodding his head towards the puddle of fury love juice on the tiled floor. “I’ve never seen Meg have an orgasm like that, and here I thought I was pretty good at making her cum. Well, her and you both.” </p><p>Thanatos gave a short laugh. “Always good with your mouth, Zagreus. But that is also your downfall since you rely on it every time. If you use your ears, maybe next time Megaera will tell you how to get over that edge.” He held up his up and smirked. “Worked wonders for me.” </p><p>“Did it ever!” Zagreus softly grabbed Thanatos’ hand with his own and began to lick and suck on his fingers. “Mmm, Meg was right, you two taste very good together.” </p><p>Thanatos chuckled. “You and your damn mouth.” And with that he leaned in and passionately kissed the prince of the underworld. </p><p>The two men made out with each other while the fury beneath them was left to her own devices attending to their twitching cocks. At first she continued to orally service the prince while stroking off Thanatos, then switched over to the reaper and performing the same ministrations on Zagreus. A wicked idea flashed across her mind and she urged the two men closer together, neither one offering any resistance as they continued to kiss, and she held both cocks in either hand as their heads met in the middle. From this position her tongue darted and flicked across both heads at once, even managing to take both into her mouth at the same time as she increased her stroking speed.  </p><p>Eventually the two men’s breathing became more and more laboured as they broke from their kiss and instead looked down. The fury sister couldn’t have timed it any better as the two almost simultaneously shuddered with orgasmic delight and they erupted together, shooting rope and rope of semen across Megaera’s face and into her open mouth.  The two men leaned on each other for balance as Megaera stood up and swallowed what cum had landed in her mouth.  </p><p>“You boys certainly know how to make a mess,” she said with a smirk. Though if there was any sting meant in that comment, it was muted by the fact that cum still clung to her face. “At least none of it got into my hair this time.” </p><p>“Tch, come here, you,” Zagreus pulled Megaera closer and helped wiped what strands of semen remained. His fingers now slathered in the collected expulsion, he was about to move away when Thanatos grabbed him by the wrist and licked the cum from his digits before pulling Megaera in closer for a passionate kiss. “I don’t deserve you two,” said the prince, heaving a weary sigh. “But after that amazing session and my latest escape attempt I had to suffer through earlier, I just don’t think I have the energy to go any further tonight. </p><p>Thanatos broke away from his kiss with Megaera. “I might have something for that actually.” Still holding the fury by the waist, the reaper extended an open hand before the prince. Black and purple Chthonic energy swirled above as a pomegranate blinked into existence and dropped into his awaiting palm.  </p><p>“A pom of power?” Zagreus inspected the fruit dubiously. “Look, I appreciate the thought, Than, but unless Aphrodite is gonna pop down and give me some sort of erection boon, I’m afraid it’s bedtime for me.” </p><p>“What did I say about using your ears, Zagreus?” The death god replied. With a smaller burst of black energy, the pom split neatly into thirds.  “Just listen. This pomegranate is from your father’s private garden, the one in the southern wing of the House. These have been specially cultivated to replenish your stamina and restore your libido.” </p><p>Zagreus took a third of the fruit for himself and inspected its interior. Inside were the most resplendent seeds he had ever seen; each one like a tiny ruby glistening in the firelight. “Why would my father be growing poms that make you last longer in – you know what I’ve suddenly decided I never need to ask that question for as long as I live. Thank you, Than.” And with that, the prince shoved the entire slice into his mouth down to the rind.  </p><p>The moment those pomegranate seeds slid down his throat, it was like a great fire suddenly ignited in the prince’s belly. In an instant, the fire had spread to every inch of his body, burning away his fatigue. Every nerve was alight with sensation and every hair stood on end. He looked down at his once softened penis now standing fully erect, pulsing with a vigor and sexual lust he had never felt an equal to before.  </p><p>Zagreus looked over at his two partners. They had both finished their own slices and seemed to be in the same heightened state of arousal, a prominent blush across their cheeks and breathing hard and heavy. Thanatos’ cock was standing just as mighty as his own while Megaera's vagina was practically leaking love juice, a steady trickle running down her inner thigh. At that very moment Zagreus wanted nothing more than to slicken his cock with Meg’s juices and fuck both his lovers senseless.  </p><p>It seemed that desire was a shared one. </p><p>“What the fuck are you both standing around for?” Megaera glared at the two men with a fiery look Zag had only seen on the battlefield. “I need those cocks inside me. Now!”  </p><p>“Meg,” Zagreus breathed as he strode forward. He practically slammed the fury sister into the wall as he kissed her with over-brimming passion. He felt her hand grip his hair as she rammed her tongue down his throat.  </p><p>Hooking his right arm underneath her leg, Zagreus lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Pinning her body there with his chest gave him the ability to repeat the action with her other leg and he lifted her entire body before lowering her down onto his waiting cock. She gave a slight his between kisses as he entered her.  </p><p>Megaera suddenly yanked Zagreus’ head to the right. Coupled with holding her entire body up, the violent action left the prince unbalanced as he suddenly spun. Luckily the wall was there to buttress him and he managed to right himself. This appeared to be the exact effect the fury had intended as turned her head away from the prince and towards Thanatos. </p><p>“Are you deaf?” She glowered at the reaper. “I said both cocks!”  </p><p>If not under the effects of the incredible aphrodisiac, Zagreus might have come up with some sort of witty remark. Instead, all he could do was adjust himself slightly to give his male lover better access while still bouncing the fury up and down on his cock. Wordlessly the god of death headed towards the other two and positioned himself to enter. </p><p>It was a new, exciting sensation for Zagreus. At first he felt the tip of Thanatos’ cock press against the base of his cock. Ripples of pleasure cascaded through his body as the head slid further up his shaft before stopping briefly at the entrance of Megaera’s vagina. Initially he felt the intense grip of the fury’s inner walls as Thanatos’ cock attempted to enter. After a few seconds of running it back and forth, sending more waves of pleasure across Zagreus’ body, the fury relaxed enough to allow the tip of Thanatos’ cock to slip inside. After that the rest of his shaft followed suit until both men were inside her almost to their hilts. And as Thanatos slipped his arms underneath the fury’s legs and took half her weight, the two men began, very slowly at first, to thrust up and down in unison. </p><p>The three became a sexual symphony of pants, grunts, moans and sighs as they continued to fuck each other. Megaera moved from kissing Zagreus to craning her neck and kissing Thanatos instead. This freed Zagreus up to lean ever so slightly down and to take to suckling on one of her nipples before moving on to the other. A wicked idea flash across the prince’s mind as he watched his two lovers passionately kiss; the fury’s exposed neck just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Releasing his mouth from her nipple, Zagreus instead clamped his teeth down on the soft of her neck and began to suckle. The shock of the sudden action cause Megaera to gasp and break the kiss with the god of death as she craned her neck even further and elicited a long moan. Thanatos, it seems, was just a malicious as Zagreus as he took the opportunity to mirror the prince’s action on the other side of the fury’s neck. </p><p>“You two aren’t playing fair!” She gasped. Her hands slid upwards to grip both men by the hair and press them closer. “Fuuuuuck!” </p><p>Her inner walls clenched almost painfully around their cocks as the fury fought to thrash between the bodies pressed up against her and Zagreus could feel the warmth of her love juices flowing like a waterfall down his crotch as the shuddering orgasm took control of her. The two men paused from their joint suckling, simply holding on and letting Megaera ride this orgasm out. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m good now,” the fury panted, clearly still trying to catch her breath. “Actually, give me a minute.” </p><p>The lustful inferno inside his body had quelled just enough to give Zag his senses back, though the intense need to be inside his lovers still remained. “Than, let's give Meg some time to recover.” </p><p>“Agreed.”  </p><p>Thanatos was the first to slide his cock out the fury, sending shivers down both her and Zagreus’ spines. The prince followed suit and with that the two men helped lower Megaera back onto her own feet. The fury stumbled a little as she moved to lean on the wall for support, still hard-breathing and glassy-eyed from her intense orgasm. </p><p>Zagreus almost lost his footing himself as he suddenly felt Thanatos cradle his still throbbing cock.  </p><p>“Lie down, Zagreus,” the god of death commanded, pumping the prince’s cock slowly. “We’re not done yet.” </p><p>Zagreus was all too happy to comply and he slid down to the floor. “You don’t have to tell me twice, Than.” He patted his thighs and twitched his cock teasingly. “And here I was worried we were going to finish without me getting to fuck you.” </p><p>“Perish the thought, Zagreus,” Thanatos replied as he positioned himself above Zagreus and lowered himself down. The prince’s cock, still slickened from the fury’s love juice, slid easily inside Thanatos’ rectum. With one final downwards thrust, Thanatos had completely enveloped his lover’s cock. His own member throbbed as he began to slowly rock himself back and forth. </p><p>“Gods you feel incredible, Than,” Zagreus huffed as he gripped the other man’s hips and increased his pace. The death god’s own cock bounced against his stomach, a thin strand of precum connecting the two. </p><p>“You keep that pace up, Zagreus, and I’m not going to last much longer,” said Thanatos between soft moans of pleasure.  </p><p>“You heard him, Zag, stomp humping like an animal.” </p><p>“What the-mmmph!” The prince’s voice was suddenly enveloped by a flash of pale blue then blackness as Megaera placed herself directly over his face. </p><p>“Much better,” she breathed contently, and began grinding her pussy across the prince’s face. She stared down at Thanatos’ bouncing cock and smiled. “Let me help you take care of that as well, Than. I’m sure Zagreus doesn’t mind at all. Do you, Zag?” She emphasized the question with a short squeeze of her thighs around his head. </p><p>Lost in the darkness and pleasurable tastes of the fury’s love juices mingled with Thanatos’ and even his own, the prince could only give a thumbs-up in response as he continued lapping away at the fury’s pussy. </p><p>“There you go, he’s fine with it. Now start bouncing on his cock and leave this one to me.”  </p><p>Thanatos smirked. “You know I’m hardly one to pass up such an offer. I’m in your care, Megaera.” And with that, Thanatos leaned back on his knees and resumed raising and lowering himself down on his partner’s member. </p><p>With his sight cut off, Zagreus let himself fall deeper into the sea of pleasurable sensation. He could feel Thanatos’s sphincter gripping every inch of his cock as he moved up and down, feeling the man shuddering and shaking from within as he moved closer and closer towards orgasm. And on his other end, almost squeezing the life out of him with her supple yet incredible firm thighs, Megaera was nearing the edge of climax herself. Her pussy quivered and twitched with the lightest flicker of his tongue as he ran it up and down her folds, even craning in neck a little to reach her clitoris and pay it some much needed attention. After a few minutes of maintaining this position, that familiar tingle and a certain pressure started to emanate from his crotch and he could feel himself fast approaching climax. He reached up and gripped the fury by the thighs, he fingers sinking into the supple flesh. </p><p>“Oooh, I think he’s getting close, Than,” Megaera purred as she continued to stroke the death god. </p><p>“He’s not the only one,” Thanatos replied, his own voice growing shaky as he suddenly increased his pace. </p><p>Megaera gasped slightly as Zagreus suddenly began licking away with an almost maddeningly rapid pace. “Gods damn you, Zagreus, you keep that up and you’re going to make me cum too.” </p><p>“Together then,” the god of death puffed. “Zagreus, are you ready?” </p><p>The prince’s left had flashed a quick thumbs-up before returning to grip the fury’s thigh. </p><p>“On three then,” Thanatos suddenly began bucking his hips with wild abandon as Megaera continued to pump his cock faster and faster. “One.” </p><p>“Two,” the fury continued. </p><p>‘Three!’ Thought Zagreus as he gave his hips a mighty thrust upwards. </p><p>As he felt his own seed exploding from the tip of his cock deep inside his partner’s rectum, Zagreus felt the warm splash of rope after rope of semen from the god of death land across his chest and belly. That was not the only warmth he felt though as Megaera’s vice-like grip of her thighs grew even, almost lethally, tighter as her own orgasm rocked her body and her own juices set to drown poor Zagreus as they overflowed in his mouth and ran down the sides of his face. </p><p>Zagreus felt next to weightless as his two partners rolled off the top of him and settled down on either side of the prince on their backs. Swallowing what remained of the fury’s juices in his mouth, Zagreus took a deep gasp of air and snaked his arms up to let the two use them as headrests as they shifted slightly. </p><p>“Lets...” the prince began, still taking in deep gasps of air. “Let’s just rest here for a moment, yeah?” </p><p>Thanatos shifted slightly to kiss Zagreus’ cheek. “A fine plan.” </p><p>“Hmph, agreed,” Megaera responded, turning and mirror the death god by kissing Zagreus on his opposite cheek.  </p><p>“Okay, good,” The prince sighed breathlessly. After few moments his pounding chest returned to it’s usual steady rhythm. “This is nice,” he mused aloud. </p><p>“And sticky,” Thanatos added as he raised a hand slick with semen and love juice. </p><p>Megaera took a few sharp, loud sniffs. “And musty.” </p><p>“Hmm, you’re right.” Zagreus raised up into a seating position before hopping up onto his feet. “I think we’re all due for a nice bath after all that, yeah?” </p><p>Megaera stood up herself and stretched. “Alright, but we need to make sure we clean up before Dusa gets here in the morning.” </p><p>“Of course,” Thanatos rose and followed as the other two headed towards the bath area. “I can’t imagine the look we’d give the poor girl in such a state.” </p><p>----------- </p><p>Dusa hummed to herself and bobbed joyfully to the song as she entered the changing room of the bathhouse. Her usual feather duster was replaced by a small mop, denoting the tiled rooms she was about to clean.  </p><p>‘Alright, a quick wipe down of the bathhouse and then it’s on to Cerberus’ breakfast. And then after that I’ll clean the rafters, then-” The levitating gorgon head came to an abrupt halt as she surveilled the scene before her. Pungent musty odour, puddles of indiscernible mess and even twin spiderwebs of cracked tiles lay before her. The mop fell to the floor in an echoing clatter throughout the room as the usual green countenance of the gorgon turned red as her entire being was filled with rage. </p><p>Like an arrow let loose from a bow, Dusa swept up her mop and shot off towards the bathroom proper. There, sleeping peacefully on the seated edge of the bath, sat Zagreus, Thanatos and Megaera.  </p><p>“Perverts!” The little gorgon head shouted as she brought the mop straight down upon the princes’ head. </p><p>“Ahh!” He cried out, snapping instantly awake. He looked around bleary eyed for a second before locking eye with the glaring gorgon. “Oh, good morning, Dusa. Did you happen to see what...hit...” He trailed off as the events of last night came rushing back. “Oh no.” </p><p>“My...beautiful...bathhouse!” The snakes on Dusa’s head reared up and hissed in unison at the now fully awake trio. </p><p>Zagreus raised his hands defensively in an attempt to assuage her fury. “L-listen, Dusa, don’t worry about a thing, alright? We’ll have this place cleaned up in flash if you-” </p><p>His excuse was cut short as the mophead slammed once more down upon his head. </p><p>“GET! OUT!”  </p><p>And with that, Zagreus bolted in terror along with his two compatriots, dodging various urns and buckets being flung their way as they attempted to escape the gorgon’s wrath.  </p><p>"You've got to hand it to Dusa,” he noted with a laugh. “Turns out she can actually be quite assertive when she wants to. I’m actually really impressed.” </p><p>Thanatos and Megaera could only glare at the laughing prince. </p><p>“Oh, shut up, Zagreus,” they said in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first writing after a decade long break from writing fanfiction. Wrote this at the insistence of another writer friend, and to see if I could actually write smut despite long ago being terrible at it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>